


Jealousy

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Edeleth, F/F, Masturbation, Selfcest, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, oh boi this is the most sin I've written so far, one Byleth and two Els
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Edelgard is summoned by the Order of Heroes. After her, Byleth is summoned as well. It's great to be on the same team as your crush, of course, but Edelgard's happiness doesn't last long.One day, another hero is summoned - a future version of Edelgard who has ended the war and married Byleth, and it doesn't take long before the two compete for the attention of the only Byleth who is present.As stupid as it sounds, Edelgard is jealous of her own self... until she learns to share, that is.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend that in FEH Edelgard doesn't debut together with FByleth, Dimitri and Claude.  
Let's also pretend that FEH added Emperor!El as a hero. 
> 
> This is pure sin because I'm thirsty for Edelgard and wanted to write a lucky Byleth in the middle of two strong dom Els...there's no other excuse, so I'll just end saying that I'm sorry in advance.

Being summoned into the Order of Heroes was a terrible experience, Edelgard had decided.  
When she was first summoned, everything seemed interesting albeit uncanny. Edelgard remembered how she was minding her own business in her room back at the monastery before a strange light forced her to close her eyes. When she opened them again, she was in a different world and facing people she had never seen before. A prince, a princess, a commander who looked awfully similar to a shopkeeper who frequently visited the monastery but apparently wasn’t her and a cloaked woman greeted her and explained her situation.

“Great heroes are summoned to this world to help us” the cloaked woman, who she later found out to be named Kiran, explained.

Edelgard was flattered to be called a hero, even if she couldn’t say she was thrilled to know she’d have to fight as that part was explained as well. But Edelgard couldn’t really complain about the good treatment she had received, and thanks to Kiran’s coaching when she eventually started fighting, she had grown a lot in strength and skill. Kiran had also told her that whenever she was to return to her world, she would likely lose her memories or retain them while believing it was all a dream, yet her gained strength would remain. That was part of the reason why Edelgard agreed to delay her return, knowing she would gain advantages such as becoming stronger, advantages that were precious to her cause.  
However her experience in the Order of Heroes, while valuable, had been a lonely one. Sure, she’d talk to other heroes from other worlds occasionally, but in truth she’d never heard of their names or even the regions they came from and as such, she’d often prefer to be alone instead. Kiran had once explained that heroes from her world were likely to be summoned as well, but that wasn’t something that Kiran could easily control as the heroes would be summoned almost randomly by her weapon. She would have to wait until they arrived, if they ever did.  
And so, Edelgard waited. And waited… until the day luck blessed her.  
Edelard was surprised, and awfully thrilled, when during one summoning session Kiran managed to summon professor Byleth. Kiran had already told Edelgard that heroes could be summoned from various timelines and alternate universes, a concept that was first a bit hard to grasp but that Edelgard had come to understand. In essence, it meant that even if she met people from her world, they could be vastly different from the people she actually knew. From an universe where someone was born differently such as being born male rather than female, or one where different choices were made so that the history of their world was completely different, to even summoning people who were from a time that was either the past or the future from Edelgard’s own present.  
As luck would have it though, that professor Byleth was from Edelgard’s exact timeline. It wasn’t something that was extremely rare to happen, but it was still less common than having heroes from the same world but from different timelines. It truly was as lucky as one could get.  
Edelgard was also absolutely joyful and eternally grateful when Kiran teamed her up with Byleth and the two could fight alongside each other while bonding even more. Edelgard had a minor crush on Byleth ever since she had saved her back in their world, and one that only deepened as Byleth became the main teacher of her house. And now, being together alone in a strange world like that, where neither spent too much time with other heroes and they were almost always together, it was absolutely perfect.  
Suddenly, Edelgard loved being there.  
Or rather, she did, until a certain ‘she’ was summoned.  
Kiran had told Byleth and Edelgard she had a hint that a hero from their world would appear. Both were excited about the news, Edelgard even crossing her fingers so that the hero would be her loyal retainer Hubert or her great friend Dorothea, or anyone from her house really. Heck, even Ferdinand would be a welcoming sight because even if she did enjoy her alone time with Byleth, Edelgard still missed her classmates and friends.  
But instead of seeing someone else from their world, both were shocked to stare instead, as the blinding light from the summoning session faded, at a rather familiar face.  
It was Edelgard.  
Or rather, it was an older version of Edelgard, who appeared to be around her early twenties while the youngest Edelgard was only eighteen.  
Once the initial shock faded, along with the uncanny vibes of staring at an older version of herself, the younger Edelgard was actually excited to talk to her older counterpart so she could inquire about her future. She waited for Kiran to explain everything to the older Edelgard, including the reason as to why a younger version of herself was also present, and once older Edelgard’s initial shock started to fade and her questions about the place had been answered, both Byleth and the younger Edelgard approached her.  
To the younger Edelgard’s surprise and embarrassment, the older Edelgard warmly greeted Byleth by embracing her. Byleth was just as shocked as younger Edelgard was, but their reactions only worsened once the older Edelgard spoke;

“Byleth, love, what’s wrong?”

Byleth turned crimson red, young Edelgard turned pale white. Kiran choked. 

“Pardon, my Lady, but this Byleth is from this Lady Edelgard’s time…so that makes her from your past while you may or may not be from their future…”

The older Edelgard seemed to scratch her head at that, but she still nodded as if she had understood everything.

“My apologies” the older Edelgard told Byleth, addressing her “you look exactly like my wife; I assumed you were her, from our time…”

It was younger Edelgard’s time to choke.

“W-wife?” the younger Edelgard repeated, even more dumbfounded than Byleth was.

“Yes, I’ve married Byleth after the war. She’s my wife…” the older Edelgard calmly explained, only for her younger self and Byleth to freak out as Kiran awkwardly tried to walk away, not wishing to get caught up in their business.

“There’s a war?” Byleth asked.

“I marry professor Byleth?” the younger Edelgard asked, at same time Byleth asked her question.

The older Edelgard looked at Kiran in panic, only now realizing she could have messed up her own timeline by revealing too much. Kiran merely replied she didn’t need to worry since their memories would be erased or concealed when they returned to their worlds and own time, and wished her luck in dealing with both women before running off.  
And so, the trio moved to Byleth’s private quarters in the Askran dormitories reserved for heroes of the Order of Heroes, where they were able to discuss everything. The older Edelgard revealed everything to them, from the start of the war when Byleth decided to side with her until its end, when they both killed Rhea, got married and forged a new system of rule for Fódlan. Though nervous at first, both Edelgards were happy to see that Byleth wasn’t disgusted at the events that older Edelgard spoke of, instead confirming that she herself would have likely chosen to side with Edelgard just like her future self supposedly had done in her past. And younger Edelgard was thrilled, of course, knowing that her struggle had not been in vain but also knowing that she would eventually marry her crush and live happily with Byleth. But that thrill and admiration for her older self was short lived.  
In the following days, both Edelgards and Byleth would be put on the same team, and while getting along well the first times, it wasn’t long before older Edelgard started trying to get Byleth’s exclusive attention, bringing up her wife and flirting with a very awkward and emotionally conflicted Byleth. Edelgard never thought it would be possible, but she was eating herself up with jealousy…of herself. She’d desperately try to get herself in between them, much to older Edelgard’s annoyance, but her older self knew Byleth better and knew just how to push Byleth’s buttons enough to receive the desired attention. As such, younger Edelgard couldn’t really stop her and often became a sort of third wheel in the group.  
But the breaking point, however, came during one night. Younger Edelgard had a nightmare and woke up in the middle of the night. Unable to sleep again, she decided she would check up on Byleth, as she was her only friend there and she was starting to absolutely despise her older self. She walked down the hall up to Byleth’s quarters, careful not to wake up any other hero as she did so. She tried to softly knock on the door but as soon as her hand made contact with the wooden door, she noticed it was unlocked. It was odd, but she figured Byleth merely forgot to lock up since this was the safest place to be in anyway. She pushed it, noticing the room was still well lit with candles. Was Byleth reading, perhaps? The thought only encouraged her to step in, expecting to see Byleth awake at her desk and planning on using that opportunity as an excuse to have some tea with her.  
However, nothing could have mentally prepared her for what she witnessed.  
She saw her older self naked on the bed, on top of her precious Byleth who was also very naked and very pleased. For some reason, younger Edelgard was as aroused as she was furious.  
When the pair of lovers finally caught sight of her at the door, they almost jumped. Byleth was dying from embarrassment as she pulled the covers to cover herself up, but older Edelgard seemed to only be annoyed.

“Oh, great, what are you doing here?”the older Edelgard asked her younger self, in a sarcastic and annoyed tone rather than a fearful and embarrassed one, as if she had been interrupted during something as innocent as work. Byleth still avoided younger Edelgard’s gaze, her face redder than anything Edelgard had ever seen before.

“What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here? You’re such a disgrace; I can’t even believe we’re the same person! You’re cheating on your wife!” the younger Edelgard scolded, but still keeping her voice down as the last thing she needed was to other heroes to be made aware of the depravity her team was committing.

“How can I be cheating on my wife if Byleth is my wife?” the older Edelgard retorted, a smug grin on her face.

“Not this Byleth!” the younger Edelgard interjected “this Byleth is m-“ she stopped herself before she could finish her sentence.

“This Byleth is what? Yours?” the older Edelgard mocked “if I had to wait all those years you sure as hell will have to wait your turn too-“

“Stop it!” Byleth finally interrupted, putting a stop to the bickering of both Edelgards, who eyed her in surprise. Byleth got up from the bed, the sheets still wrapped around her body like a towel, before she spoke again “this is absolutely ridiculous! As uncanny as this all is, you’re still the same person. You shouldn’t be against one another! This childish rivalry is ridiculous as it is pointless! After we go back to our worlds, you’ll be sharing the same life again.”  
Both Edelgards felt ashamed at themselves in that moment, feeling the harsh yet true words of their professor as they often did before, back at the monastery. Byleth seemed to be always right and upfront, no matter the situation. Both apologized, almost in unison.

“It’s alright…” Byleth softly comforted them, once everyone was calm “and, I’m sorry as well. Edelgard, I’m sorry I’ve done this to you. I have feelings for you, and I jumped at the first opportunity to sleep with you…I’m sorry if I made either of you uncomfortable, especially your younger self…I shouldn’t have ignored you in favor of another version of yourself, and I should have considered your own feelings before doing anything like this.”

“I’m sorry as well” the older Edelgard spoke after Byleth, addressing her younger self “I miss my wife terribly and I want her back, but I should have known how you would feel, remembering how bad I wanted to be with Byleth at your age. I know how it would have hurt back then to see her with someone else, and I suppose this is no different for you, as it is confusing.”

Feeling full of remorse, the younger Edelgard decided to speak as well.

“I’m sorry too. You’re me, you’ve already been through all the hardships I have and even more. And yet I acted like a jealous child and treated you poorly, not considering your own feelings as well…or Byleth’s. I’m sorry.”

The younger Edelgard was ready to leave when her older version called out for her. She turned back, and to her surprise (and Byleth’s surprise as well), her older self rose up from the bed to meet the younger Edelgard. She locked the door before turning to her younger self, almost cornering her against the wall.

“You’re thinking about what I’m thinking, aren’t you? We are the same person, after all” the older Edelgard whispered, much to younger Edelgard’s pure embarrassment.

“That is…we can’t do something like that! That’s so wrong!” the younger Edelgard cried out.

“Oh, so you are thinking what I’m thinking!” the older Edelgard grinned.

Byleth just stood there watching their exchange, confused. She saw the Edelgards whisper a few words amongst themselves that she couldn’t quite catch. In the end, it was older Edelgard who proposed the idea, while the younger Edelgard turned red.

“My dearest Byleth, how would you feel about being shared?”

Byleth could merely stammer, feeling as if she was going to explode. The younger Edelgard intervened, stressing that if Byleth was uncomfortable they would stop immediately.

“It’s just…are we sure this is, uh, acceptable? Everything is odd enough as it is…” Byleth tried to reason, the color on her cheeks betraying her words. This felt wrong, even if the thought of it was ever so appealing.  
The older Edelgard approached her from behind, and Byleth felt the older Edelgard’s hands slide up her arms to her shoulders.

“Kiran did say none of us would remember this. No one else needs to know, and we’ll never get another chance to do something like this after we go back…” the older Edelgard purred on Byleth’s ear, the usually stoic professor becoming increasingly hotter.  
The older Edelgard waited for Byleth’s approval, and once she nodded giving her consent, the older Edelgard moved to trail kisses along Byleth’s neck. The younger Edelgard watched silently, her face no longer embarrassed but emotionless instead and her arms crossed as she leaned against the door. Byleth couldn’t really understand if the younger Edelgard was enjoying it or not, but she noted that younger Edelgard’s eyes stared at her intently. Still receiving kisses, she felt older Edelgard’s hands guide her own, removing them from the sheets so that they fell to the floor, pooling around Byleth’s feet.  
The older Edelgard’s hands then traveled to Byleth’s breasts, one softly kneading them while the other slid down her torso, teasing Byleth between her legs. When the professor could no longer hold back her moans, the younger Edelgard stepped in.  
It wasn’t long before Byleth found herself in between the two Edelgards, the older Edelgard’s body pressed against her back while she teased her and the youngest Edelgard possessively kissing Byleth, her hands buried in Byleth’s hair to firmly hold the professor in place. When the younger Edelgard pulled away so they could both breath, the older Edelgard stepped away as well.

“Undress her” the older Edelgard softly commanded Byleth, the younger Edelgard glaring at her older version but not protesting. 

Byleth was gentle. She cupped younger Edelgard’s face and pressed a couple of kisses on her face before her hands travelled to unbutton her shirt. She assured Edelgard that she knew about the scars and how she felt about them and that she was still beautiful regardless. The expression on younger Edelgard’s face softened at that, and she melted under Byleth’s soft touches when the professor discarded her shirt so that her hands could explore the younger Edelgard’s upper body.  
Byleth slowly descended until she was kneeling in front of younger Edelgard. She started to slide Edelgard’s pants and undergarments down, forgetting for a moment that they weren’t alone. Older Edelgard’s voice snapped her back into reality once she had taken every last bit of clothing off of younger Edelgard.

“Tell her what you wanted to do to her during class, on that damned desk of hers…” she heard the older Edelgard addressing the younger Edelgard. And sure enough, as she suspected from how shaky her voice had sounded, Byleth glanced behind her to see the older Edelgard sitting down on the bed, her face red and her hand buried deep inside herself.  
Byleth wanted to see more, but she felt the younger Edelgard’s hand on top of her head, guiding her to look up back at her. Her eyes refused to leave Byleth’s as she commanded her to get up. Byleth obliged, and as soon as she was up, the younger Edelgard lead her to the desk that was in front of the bed.

“Bend over” she heard the younger Edelgard whisper, as she let her push her down onto the very same desk. She couldn’t see them, but she could feel both Edelgards eyeing her exposed sex in that position. And then, she felt her.  
Younger Edelgard was looming above her back, one of her hands pressing firmly against Byleth’s back, keeping her in place, while the other was cupping Byleth’s sex.

“This is what I’ve wanted to do, ever since you walked into class for the first time” the younger Edelgard let out, as her fingers entered Byleth. Byleth could only let out small pleasured noises as the younger Edelgard pumped her fingers in and out of her. Her arousal only grew as she heard the older Edelgard pleasuring herself in the back, as she watched. The younger Edelgard sped up her fingers, praising Byleth as she took it all in. When the younger Edelgard felt Byleth tighten around her fingers and reach her peak, she removed her hand from Byleth, giving the professor time to recover. She licked her wet fingers as Byleth composed herself, turning around on the desk. The older Edelgard was close to orgasm herself, and for a moment both Byleth and the younger Edelgard merely watched. They saw the older version of Edelgard arch her back, and to Byleth’s surprise it was the younger Edelgard who approached her older version first.  
Byleth watched as the younger Edelgard silently propped herself on the bed next to her older version. The older Edelgard, who had her eyes closed and was moaning softly as she fingered herself, was so focused on finishing herself that she didn’t even notice her younger self moving closer to her. When she felt one of younger Edelgard’s hands on her thigh, she yelped in surprise. The younger Edelgard pulled her older version for an unexpected kiss, one that the older Edelgard didn’t know how to react to at first. But as the younger Edelgard’s hands reached down to help the older Edelgard, she started to return younger Edelgard’s kisses.  
Byleth could merely stare at the display that unfolded in front of her. A small voice on the back of her head kept telling her that this was all but a wet dream and she was going to wake up any second now. Except, it wasn’t really a dream, and she truly was witnessing two versions of the same woman she lusted after going at it. She could feel that familiar warm feeling stirring inside her as she grew wetter.

“Join us, professor…” the younger Edelgard called out to Byleth, her hand that was once inside the older Edelgard now extended, inviting Byleth to take it. Byleth walked over and took younger Edelgard’s hand with no hesitation, being guided to lay down on the bed next to them.  
As soon as Byleth’s back hit the soft mattress, she felt two pairs of hands all over her. The Edelgards laid beside her on each of Byleth’s side, trailing kisses and love bites all over her body as their fingers danced on her skin. Overwhelmed, Byleth felt as if she would burst.  
Byleth did her best to give her attention to both with the professor’s head constantly being turned as the Edelgards shared Byleth’s mouth, one Edelgard claiming it after the other. 

“Love, let me taste you” the older Edelgard whispered in Byleth’s ear, receiving one last kiss and a eager “yes” from the professor. The older Edelgard then proceeded to move lower, until her mouth was on Byleth’s clit. As her tongue darted out to taste Byleth’s labia, the younger Edelgard made her request as well. 

“Prof-Byleth, eat me out?” the younger Edelgard told her, her tone trying to be dominant but her words coming out more as a shy question. Byleth pulled the younger Edelgard in to kiss her just as she had kissed her older self, before giving her consent. The younger Edelgard moved to straddle Byleth’s face, and Byleth’s tongue pushed inside her, mimicking the actions of the mouth that was eating her out below.  
Byleth was the first to reach her peak, the older Edelgard’s tongue lazily cleaning her up as Byleth herself finished the younger Edelgard who sat on her face. When she was done, an awkward silence hung in the room.  
The older Edelgard was the first to rise, quietly wiping her lips on her forearm. The younger Edelgard followed by removing herself from Byleth’s face. She turned to her older self.

“Do you need help with…you know…” the younger Edelgard asked her, as Byleth rose as well.

“N-no, thank you. I’m satisfied as it is” the once confident older Edelgard replied, her demeanor now much tamer than before.

Byleth remained silent on her bed as both Edelgards started to collect their clothes and get dressed, the three gradually being hit with realization upon what they had done.

“This is a secret we carry to our graves, or at least until we forget it happened” the older Edelgard finally stated after she was fully dressed, the other two women simply nodding in agreement.

“So now…do we uh, do this again or…?” Byleth awkwardly asked, much to the surprise of both Edelgards. The two Edelgards exchanged a look, before both agreed simultaneously.

“Until we’re out of here…” the younger Edelgard started.

“…or, until my wife is summoned here” the older Edelgard finished.

“Perhaps she can join us when she does” the younger Edelgard smugly added, causing Byleth to choke and the older Edelgard’s face to turn crimson red.  
The older Edelgard told both women goodnight before excusing herself and hurrying back to her room, still red at the last comment. The younger Edelgard followed to retire to her own room, but not before proudly grinning to herself and shooting Byleth one last look, only to find the professor embarrassed and trying to hide her red cheeks behind her pillow.  
As Edelgard closed the door to Byleth’s room behind her and made her way through the corridor, she concluded that being summoned to the Order of Heroes was not so bad after all.


End file.
